Imdolphyn
| ruler1 = Othmeera Talask | ruleryear1 = 1479 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | histrefs = | rulertype = Lord | government = Lordship | govrefs = | languages = | races = Dragonborn, dwarves, eladrin, genasi, humans | socrefs = | religion = Bahamut, Sune, Tiamat, Valkur, Vergadain, Waukeen | currency = | reckoning = | population1 = 75,000 | popyear1 = 1479 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = Perfumes, ships, textiles | alignment = | allegiance = | comrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = | organizations = yes | settlements = }} Imdolphyn was the second-largest of the Windrise Ports of Laerakond. It was built along the banks of the River Tantulph. Description Imdolphyn was considered by its citizens the rival Windrise Port to Tarmalune, and they were always striving to gain prominence over its rival. While Imdolphyn was a slightly larger city than Tarmalune, it lacked the egalitarian and cosmopolitan attitudes that made Tarmalune the jewel of the Windrise Ports. The Indarms always seemed like they had to prove themselves to foreigners. Even the low-class citizens were dressed with jewelry and fine clothes as a display of wealth and sophistication. Balls and masquerades were celebrated for nearly any excuse. Government The ruler of Imdolphyn was Othmeera Talask, a supposedly retired trader who styled herself as a "lord". Lord Talask was advised by the Merchant-Lords' Council, composed by members of the most powerful merchant families in Imdolphyn. Military The "Coin Guard", composed of approximately 500 members, was tasked with enforcing the laws and protecting civilians and the city's buildings. Due to the small size of the city guard, most rich families employed their own mercenary guards. Imdarm merchant-lords also gave "Letters of Marque" to ship captains to raid the pirates that plagued the Windrise Ports in exchange for the captain's promise to defend the city when needed. Economy Imdolphyn was considered Abeir's foremost shipbuilding center. Its ships were constructed in vast yards along the banks of the River Tantulph, where the majority of the city's commerce and activity was centered. Imdolphyn was also known for its industries in textile and perfume manufacture. Its thriving service industry was said to exceed that of most other cities on Toril. Architecture While both cities were made of stone, Imdolphyn was the total opposite to Harglast in appearance. While Harglast was a spartan city, Imdolphyn had narrow, steep, winding cobbled streets with soaring and ornate structures, and all the homes were extravagantly decorated. Inhabitants Imdolphyn's population was mostly made up by humans, with a significant population of genasi, dwarves, and dragonborn. Eladrin were also common in Imdolphyn, and they influenced both ship design and architecture. Culture Religion Religion was uncommon in Imdolphyn, like in the rest of the Windrise Ports, and the following of minor cults dedicated to the Dawn Titans or to dragons, as well as general superstition, were more universal than worshiping the gods, which were a novelty introduced in Laerakond since the Blue Breath of Change. However, thanks to their cosmopolitan nature and their trade with Faerûn, the cities of the Windrise Ports were more open to the concepts of religion and the gods than other places of Laerakond. The most popular god in Imdolphyn was Waukeen. However, Imdarms also venerated Bahamut, Sune, Tiamat, Valkur, and Vergadain. Tempus and Umberlee also had influential temples established in the city. Notable Inhabitants * Lord Othmeera Talask, ruler of Imdolphyn in 1479 DR. * Jaqalwar Lansena, one of the Imdarm Merchant-Lords in 1479 DR. * Shodsi Minuku, another of the city's Merchant-Lords in 1479 DR. * Bilmam Amziz, a renowned shipbuilder across the Windrise Ports. * Cileroc the Fire of Lylorn, the favorite of Lord Talask in 1479 DR, and a member of the Cult of Reborn Flame. * Mol Flesz, a high-ranking officer of the "Coin Guard". * Tiilra Nonintarr, a popular singer across the Windrise Ports. Appendix References Category:Settlements Category:Cities Category:Ports Category:Locations on the River Tantulph Category:Locations in the Windrise Ports Category:Locations in Laerakond Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations on Abeir Category:Locations